Aiden
Aiden is a supporting character in the Hello Charlotte series. He is a tenant in the House and Charlotte Wiltshire's butler. Personality As Krampus, Aiden's personality is largely unknown, but in his conversation with Charlotte, he was shown to be very proud of himself, watchful, and having little regard for people deemed as "bad". In-game, Aiden is very fatherly toward Charlotte and treats her with unwavering kindness. He is very no-nonsense and refined, and often chides Bennett for the latter's destructive and messy behavior. Though he's said to have a number of hobbies, including taxidermy, cooking, cleaning, and drawing, his most prominent is dressmaking, and he frequently makes dresses for Charlotte. He also seems to be skilled enough at playing piano to offer Charlotte lessons. In addition, Aiden also has an obsession with order and cleanliness, even going so far as to keep his room in perfect symmetry. Background Before living in the House, Aiden was known as Krampus, and on Christmas would come to the houses of misbehaved children to punish them. He met Charlotte this way, but during their meeting she drugged him with chloroform and brought him to the alien chemists, where they brainwashed him into becoming less intimidating and obsessed with cleanliness and sewing, causing him to change his appearance to look somewhat like Charlotte's fatherhttp://etherane.tumblr.com/post/155080772288/i-uh-dont-know-if-this-has-been-asked-yet. Since then, he has lived in the House as their butler. Role in plot General Before the events of the game, Aiden appeared in Charlotte's house on Christmas. She had been planning to wait for and kidnap Santa Claus, but Aiden (as Krampus) arrived instead, and told her that he was there to punish her for being a naughty child. After arguing with him about whether she's a good girl, she drugged him with chloroform and brought her to the aliens so that she could "be friends" with him, by having Huxley brainwash him. He also played a large part in helping Charlotte embrace her femininity, encouraging her when she was younger to try on the dresses he made and to grow out her hair. Hello Charlotte Aiden appears with the other aliens, commenting on Charlotte's "food" and telling Bennett not to give her any ideas regarding the locked door in the hallway. He then returns to the tailoring room, where he gives Charlotte the White Spotted Jellyfish Dress, and if Felix is in the party, asks them to try on some dresses. Hello Charlotte 2 On Day 1, Aiden greets Charlotte, then reminds her of their piano lesson. After school, Charlotte can optionally attend the lesson, and they play a "prelude to events about to unfold". On Day 2, Aiden is heard from behind the locked kitchen door, explaining that Bennett tried to cook, and the result is destroying everything in sight. Before school on Day 6, Aiden can be found in the kitchen, having a heated debate with Huxley about "something involving particles and dark matter." After school he is in the Tailor Room, and gives Charlotte the Dark Matter Dress, which unlike the White Spotted Jellyfish Dress can be equipped as an item. It can, according to him, change its shape, and he and Huxley are looking to find a way to make it change its structure as well. He speaks to Charlotte after Day 25, offers her tea, and invites her to play the piano or try on some of his dresses to lift her mood and tells her to keep her head up. On Day 31, he can be found in the bathroom after the Warp Omnicube "malfunctions". He notes that Bennett has been causing havoc around the house, including replacing a jar of his ladyfinger cookies with toes, then tells Charlotte that because of Omnicubes' advanced evolution, they don't actually malfunction, and that the Warp Omnicube must be doing so of its own free will. After school, he shows up as Charlotte attempts to clean up her hair and does it for her, unintentionally giving her the same haircut as Freya. He takes the scissors away and reassures Charlotte that he would be there if she needed someone to talk to before leaving. He is last seen on Day 32, as one of the tenants repeatedly saying "Hello, Charlotte!" In the Grey Ending, he is consumed by Charlotte once she merges with the Oracle. When she carries Vincent and starts walking, Aiden is one of the people walking behind her. Delirium Aiden is listed as one of Charlotte's friends, but is notably absent. Hello Charlotte 3 WIP Trivia * If he were to do sports, Aiden would likely be good at archery or fencing.http://etherane.tumblr.com/post/155442130878/if-the-characters-were-in-the-olympicsin-what * In the third game, Q84 suggests that she and Aiden go arrange the food in the fridge together, implying that it is something he enjoys. * In Hello Charlotte, Aiden's bookshelf holds the following titles: "Sewing or Everyone", "Dressmaking Made Easy", "Fancy Folds: Art of Napkin Folding", and "The Manly Art of Cross-Stitching" Gallery * Visit Aiden/Gallery to view the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:False Realm